bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 223
is the two hundred twenty-third chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's My Hero Academia. Summary Mid-December, after a month and a half of first making contact with Daruma Ujiko and Gigantomachia, Tomura is still fighting to get Gigantomachia to submit. The members take turns assisting Tomura in battle. Tomura, being All For One's successor, is Gigantomachia's main target and doesn't care that other members wander off. Twice makes copies of everyone to increase their strength output. However, this proves to be futile as Gigantomachia is able to fight for 48 hours and 44 minutes straight without end and his body grows in size during battle. He sleeps for three hours before resuming. He reveals to the League of Villains that he has a heightened sense of hearing and smell. This makes it difficult to attack Gigantomachia even in his sleep. Keeping his word, Daruma refuses to fully help the League until Gigantomachia submits. He gives them a one-time meager allowance. With her portion, Himiko Toga buys herself a coat. On their way to meet with the other members, Spinner reflects on how the League no longer aligns with Stain's ideals. He questions Himiko on why she is still with the League. She responds that she still loves Stain, Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka too and that she wants to 'become' them. Spinner notes how carefree she is. They come across Tomura, Twice and Mr. Compress ragged but resting. Tomura proclaims that Gigantomachia has slowed down since starting and he's closer to getting him to submit. Spinner notes how Tomura's eyes still possessed the look of a determined boy chasing after his dreams'. Twice's phone rings and he mentions that it's Giran. A frustrated Mr. Compress yells out that Giran does not answer his calls and wants to know if his damaged prosthetic arm is insured. Split, Twice notes that Giran has been very good him since introducing him to the League, but shouts why hasn't he been picking up his calls for Mr. Compress. The voice on the other end responds 'that would be our fault Jin Bubaigawara also known as Twice'. Perplexed and alarmed, Twice and Mr. Compress question who it is and what happened to Giran. The voice answers with 'check the news'. The breaking news story reveals that another finger has been discovered. This time a pinky finger at Central Fukuoka where Hero Endeavor had a 'fierce battle'. The report continues that a day before a ring finger was discovered on the Central High where a villain prison transport vehicle was attacked months ago. On previous days, a middle finger along with a scarf was found at the Shie Hassaikai Compound, an index finger and glasses in front of Hosu City Terminal, and a thumb and white jacket at Ground Zero in Kamino Ward. The report goes on to say that the police believe that the severed fingers and items are all from the same person and is meant to be seen as a statement by an organization. Mr. Compress notes that all the locations are where the League has been. The voice on the phone introduces itself as the Grand Commander of the Meta Liberation Army, Re-Destro. Tomura, interjects by saying that first the Yakuza and now the Army wants to make a comeback or to ride the League's popularity and questions if it is because of the book. Re-Destro replies that it is the Army that initiated the League's popularity wave. Twice interrupts to ask what Re-Destro has done with Giran and what does he want. Re-Destro answers that Giran is alive. He informs the League that Meta Liberation Army seeks to free all Meta-Humans by dismantling the current framework of society and rebuild it so that all Meta-Humans 'can be themselves and use their abilities as they see fit'. Mr. Compress comments that he doesn't see why the should oppose the Army. Himiko questions if they are going to help the Army like they helped the Yakuza. Tomura answers that Re-Destro should 'liberate the broker' and call back because he's busy. Mr. Compress notes that Tomura might regret his comment. Re-Destro insists that Tomura take a break. He continues with that he won't let the broker go because he's allowed them to gain valuable information of the League. Re-Destro commends Giran for his resistance, destroying his client list and refusing to talk or emit emotion even while they chopped off his fingers. However, the Army was able to recover the deleted list. Re-Destro explains that his Army has waited patiently for generations while spreading its roots far and wide and amassing 116,516 ready to act liberation warriors. Some members of the Army include Tomoyasu Chikazoku, a board member of leading information technology company, Feel Good; Koku Hanabata, leader of the Hearts and Mind party; and Chitose Kizuki, Publishing Executive Director of Shoowaysha. Re-Destro retorts that he would be disgusted to make light of the Army and his 'merry band of revolutionaries' as Tomura did. Spinner is shocked by Re-Destro's claims. Twice becomes alarmed and throws his phone when Re-Destro says their location is deep in Niigata mountainside. Re-Destro proclaims that the League is too late and his satellites have already locked in their location and will track them no matter where they go. He warns that all the Heroes will be on them with a simple phone call. Tomura thanks Re-Destro for the warning and asks what he wants. Re-Destro wants the revolution to be led by Destro but the League's popularity is interfering. He proclaims that the League's destruction at the hands of the Meta Liberation Army will make the second coming of the Army official. He tells Tomura that the fingers are a sign of their resolve and reinstates that the Army will fight to liberate the "Metas of this world". Re-Destro informs Tomura to go to Deika City in Aichi Prefecture if he wants to get Giran back. He ends the conversation, giving Tomura two choices: 1.) stand against the Army and be destroyed or 2.) do nothing and be captured by the heroes when he gives their location. Quick References Chapter Notes *Tomura is still fighting Gigantomachia. *The name of Destro's son is Rikiya Yotsubashi, and he goes by Re-Destro. *To draw the League of Villains out, Re-Destro has cut Giran's fingers off. *The names of the Meta Liberation Army top executives are revealed and their numbers consist of over 100,000 soldiers. Characters In Order of Appearance References Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 223